Riletta
__NOEDITSECTION__ Riletta 'belongs to [[User:The Streamy Gamer Cat|'Streamy]], and is her dragonsona. Please donut steal >:) Appearance Riletta is easily mistaken for a regular SeaWing- that is, until you notice the shifting colours in her scales. She likes to keep them shades of blue- usually indigo, or aquamarine, sometimes with silver patterns. Her photopores are naturally pale turquoise, but she can change their colour if she tries very hard. Riletta has a more RainWing build than SeaWing, but her scales are very obviously SeaWing. She has a RainWing snout minus the ruff and her tail is less flexible than a RainWing and not as powerful as a pure-blooded SeaWing. She is definitely shorter and somewhat smaller than an average RainWing, but hopes to grow larger in the future. She has aqua eyes that can look both blue and green, and it has been noted that sometimes silver flecks are visible. Her two ears have slight differences- the left curves a bit more on the edge like the rim of a plate and is larger than the right. She is also rather convinced one side of her face is bigger than the other, which is probably untrue. Her left leg is an inch shorter than her right and she will be having an operation for that soon. Her left shoulder is also higher than her right, although this is a very slight difference. Personality Ri's personality is...Complicated, to say the least. Ri is rather quiet in public; although when she sees a friendly-looking dragon she may approach them and begin talking to them. She is almost the complete opposite of this online and around friends, and is crazy, loud and funny and loves to accept dares. She is very kind and wouldn't hesitate to help someone unless she physically can't, although she's often too shy to offer that help. She can be grumpy, especially when pranked or annoyed, but feels like she has to be kind and nice and quiet all the time because people expect her to. Riletta has a mild inferioty complex and constantly relies on implying her feelings through actions and word choice rather than outright saying it due to her mindset- that people will think she is seeking attention rather than really thinking something. Riletta feels like she is ignored or overlooked a lot in conversations so she always uses humour to make people notice her. She is a scholarship student and very clever, with masses of random and sometimes rather useless trivia inside her head. She can be very spontaneous and talks to herself a lot. She is extremely ticklish. She takes her future very seriously, although she doesn't show it a lot. Ri is a bit of a dreamer, and is always thinking. She remembers most things (but not her pencilcase/homework/music lesson times etc) and often dwells on the past too much. She trusts people easily, but not truly until they prove it. But she is also easily intimidated by others, even when they are nice to her and is often too afraid of what others would think to speak up or voice her true opinion. She can also be very awkward in conversations due to her talking way too fast for the other to understand. She loves music, writing, anime, books and art and could talk about them for ages. She enjoys making unique and sometimes unusual nicknames for her friends such as mirucchi, supocchi, flam and mappity map. She is often the only one who calls them that. It takes a lot for Ri to admit how she truly feels, both physically and mentally. She cannot cry, even though both her tear ducts are intact, for an unknown reason even though she regularly releases tears when she yawns. She doesn't really understand her feelings and always ends up feeling empty instead of sad or angry. When it comes to physical feelings, she has a high pain tolerance and an almost everything-proof immune system but her shorter leg is constantly having problems which she doesn't know why yet. She hates admitting that she needs help or is hurt and will retort stingingly or sarcastically when confronted. She is also a sore loser and is harsh on herself when she can't get something right. Riletta is scared of spiders and bugs in general, and has mild emetophobia as well as a severe phobia of falling, which makes her walk down stairs verrrrry slowwwwlllllly. She dislikes the falling sensation as well as the pain that accompanies it, especially if she lands on her left leg which collapses inwards easily. She can be considered boring or bland because she is clever and takes school and her future very seriously, but she also procrastinates a lot when revising, practising her instruments or studying but gets work done very quickly. She has a tendency to yell when annoyed, especially when it's her younger sister Flare annoying her. She has very good comebacks and humour but they come out at the wrong time because people overlook what she says as she never really participates in conversations. She is good at lying and does it to get out of bad situations or hide her feelings, usually the latter. Riletta has several friends with depression and/or anxiety and always helps them. She wants to be a counsellor or therapist when is older, or maybe a lawyer. Or get her writing published. She doesn't know yet. History Riletta was born in Deux City, to a young and successful couple; Dove, a rainwing born and raised in the outskirts of Cosarin and Maelstrom, who had grown up near Entos. After Riletta was born, though, there was the question of where to raise her. In the end; they decided to stay put and sort things out first. And so, Ri spent the first years of her life soaking in knowledge and especially knowledge of the arts. By the time Ri was three years old, her parents decided she was old enough for them to move. They first went to Cosarin, where Flare was born, but moved to Silverbay a year later, where Ri was schooled. Riletta has moved house many times before, first from Deux to Cosarin, then from their first home in the RainWing city to another and finally to their home in the Hill district. Every holiday she got, Riletta begged her parents to take her to Deux, but ended up having to wager only going there in the summer. A while after she had been in Silverbay, for whatever reason, Dove decided to take her and flare back to Deux for a while. At the end of the year, though, Ri was bent on staying there, and when they went back to Silverbay (yes, more travelling), moved to the Coastal district, where she currently lives (although she did move house once there...) Long story short, Riletta's history was full of moving and complicated relationships. She currently lives in Silverbay, but attends boarding school in Deux, where she has been caught up in too much drama to feel comfortable about talking about school life often. Skills and Abilities Riletta doesn't possess much fighting skill- what little venom she has is rather weak and more of an irritant than anything, and while she is fairly strong, she isn't as fast as she could and would like to be and not as flexible either. Not to mention her utterly atrocious aim. Ri plays tennis and dodgeball and finds those are the only things she is remotely good at that are sport-related. As if to make up for her lack of physical skill, she instead has a plethora of talent in other areas. Ri is a talented artist and is currently perfecting her skills with watercolours. She often carries a sketchbook around with her, although she doesn't draw that often when outside. Riletta likes to sing, and sometimes records herself to improve. She also plays the piano and clarinet, and is grade 7 and 3, respectively. She especially enjoys writing lyrics, but often fails to come up with a good, original tune or backing. Ri also enjoys writing, and has a rather large following on certain sites. She is hoping to be published someday. Surprisingly, Ri dislikes acting and public speaking unless she is passionate about it, preferring to voice act. Relationships Flare Ri has a rather strange relationship with her younger sister- she is often annoyed and sometimes jealous of how creative Flare can be and how she is better at art than Ri is, and finds it annoying when people gush over how cute Flare is. Deep down though, she loves her a lot, although she does have a tendency to insult Flare lovingly by calling her "ashy". Dove Ri is fairly close with her mother, but hates it when she is forced by her to go to sporting activities, public speaking or drama classes. She also dislikes how judgemental Dove can be and criticises her homophobia, but loves her all the same. Maelstrom Ri isn't very close with her father due to the two of them not having much interaction in her childhood, but is still attatched to him. Maple Ri finds Maple fun and cool to be around and loves to spam her with puns. She'd love for the two of them to become closer friends someday. Ciconia/Thrush Ri is close friends with Thrush and loves to hang out with her, and was one of the first to call her Thrush instead of her real name, Ciconia. Black Lightning Ri has never met BL in real life before, seeing as they live in different areas, but talks to them online a lot. She finds them cool and nice to be around generally, and can relate to a lack of emotions. Although she doesn't tell them this, she is often secretly worrying about what to see and how to act around them without making a mistake or annoying them and is generally intimidated. Quotes "Well rip." - Her current catchphrase "welp" -all the time, along with yeet and meep "SOMEONE DARE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-" -During the summer of 2016 "ALOLA CHILDREN" -Her old, very cringey method of greeting "Yo" -^ "Yello" -^^ "The sheep says meep" -all the time "ALPACAS. REMEMBER KIDS, REFERENCES ARE LIKE ALPACAS" -on chat "Merpidoodles, it's a goose!" -When geese are brought up "i t ' s a h o n k" - when she remembers honoka memes "BIRCHED MILK BIRCHED MILK" -Shipping birchfoot x bagged milk "whyyyyyyy" -Ri questioning the meaning of life "TODOKETE" -*cue the snow halation memes* "coc is complicated" - talking about her writing "WELCOME TO THE DARK FOREST, WHERE DEATH IS USUALLY MADE OUT OF WOOD" -Being a fangirl and combining her fandoms with fandom inside jokes "NOW LETS HAVE A 3SOME" -With her shipmates "its very imporantttt" - To Thrush when talking about her writing "R A N Y" -Ri after her friend protests about her calling her rany instead of rainy "rip" -All. the. time. "Um please don't kill me!" -imagining talking to BL Quotes from Others "My opinions have level nine pokemon" -Her sister Flare playing a game "Going without duck for 3 weeks is torture" -her friend embix "The flowers that yeah." -Thrush to her about Ri's writing "deda yes it is deda" -her friend after ri said that chat was dead and made a typo Trivia *She has only been stung by a bee/wasp once, by stepping on it after her friend flung it across the room (long story...) *She is a fangirl *She loves to sing in languages she doesn't understand *She likes to research random things such as mushrooms, mental illnesses and japanese voice actresses Category:Characters Category:Dragonsonas Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (The Streamy Gamer Cat) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+